Protecting You
by silverbrumby123
Summary: When a gang of criminals target Ed, Roy takes him to a safehouse where they will stay together, until the gang is caught. Royed.
1. Off to the safe house

_Protecting you._

'Cause I've always wanted to write a fic like this...

(even though the first chapter is crap, it will get better. This was just a foundation to work from...)

Its yaoi, so go away if you don't like that stuff.

Hope that you enjoy it!

_Chapter 1: Off to the Safe house._

'Glare', 'Glare', 'Evil Glare', 'Gla-'

"Fullmetal, please refrain from doing that," Roy Mustang said calmly from his seat, "If you carry on the wind will change and your face will get stuck like that."

The blonde called Fullmetal, or, more precisely, Edward Elric, looked at Roy.

"Never thought you'd be one to believe in such nonsense, colonel."

"I don't, it was a joke"

"Well it was a crappy one."

"Shut up and go to sleep like a good child,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN BABIES LOOK LIKE GIANTS TO HIM, HUH?"

"Err, you?"

Edward huffed, and continued glaring at the window.

Roy sighed, turning back to the book that he was reading. They had only been on the train 5 minutes, and already they had had an argument. The fact that Edward was in such a bad mood was mostly because Alphonse hadn't been able to come with them. It had been too risky, with Alphonse being so recognisable.

Roy had been given the task of taking Ed to a military safe house, in a virtually unheard of village. He was then to guard the small alchemist until he was told otherwise. Though it was annoying (he'd had to cancel 10 dates that he had planned), he'd accepted the mission because it got him out of all his paperwork (his replacement would be forced to do it all).

Of course, none of it would have happened if it wasn't for recent events.

Recently, a gang of dangerous criminals, that went by the name, The Black Stars, had made themselves know throughout Amestris, and had caused some serious trouble for the military. They had not only assassinated people of importance within the military, but they had also tried to take over by force more than once. They had nearly succeeded the last time to. However, recent reports from the investigations department revealed that they had a new target. Edward Elric. It was widespread news that Ed was the youngest person to become a state alchemist, and there were many people who supported him outside the military, from towns he had visited. If they got Ed to work for him, they would most likely gain more peoples favour, and of course, Eds alchemical ability would give them an advantage as well. While many knew that Ed would refuse any offers they made, they also knew that Ed would do anything to return his brother to normal. It was almost certain that they'd bring Al into the bargain. Other than that, they had no interest in Al, which was why Al hadn't needed to go into hiding. The fuhrer had wanted Ed to go into hiding, because he didn't want him lured to the gangs side, and they had no real way of telling what he would do when faced with an opportunity to bring Al back, though Roy doubted that the gang had the skills to do such a thing. Of course, Ed had no idea about the real meaning behind him having to go into hiding. He had been told that the gang had plans to assasinate him. Still, this was how it turned out, and at least Roy got no paperwork. And at least he had packed plenty of painkillers for his head...

- - -

"How much longer are we stuck on this damn train?" Ed asked impatiently. It had been two days since the start of the train journey, and he was getting sick of travelling.

Roy put his book to one side, "Dunno," he replied, noting that it was nearly dark outside. Roy looked at his watch. The train was due to arrive in the village soon.

He was broke out of his thoughts as the train jerked to a stop. A woman's smooth voice came out of the speakers.

"Attention! We have now arrived in Thistledale. If anyone has a ticket to 'Thistledale' you have arrived at your destination. Please collect your luggage and depart from the train. Thank you."

Roy looked at Ed, who was falling asleep.

"We're here," he informed the boy, and grabbed his luggage, pulling a sleepy Ed out the compartment.

- - -

From the station, it was a 15 minute walk to the house they were staying in. There were no cars in the village, so they had no choice but to walk. They walked through the village to get there. The village wasn't very big. It was a small, picturesque place, nestled comfortably in the rich Amestris countryside. There were a few shops around, and a market place, but, as most residents were farmers, they tended to grow their own food, and kept their own livestock. No one would expect a military safe house to be in such a place. It was, after all, the middle of nowhere.

The safe house was disguised as a neat little farmhouse, complete with a barn, stables and big fields. By the time they reached it, it was pitch black, and both were tired after their long journey. The dumped their luggage in the hall, and Ed disappeared into the bathroom, to get changed. When he was done, Roy went in there so he could get changed, and when he got out, his sleep filled mind guided him to the nearest bedroom, unaware that Eds own mind had done the same thing. Without another thought, Roy fell onto the bed, snuggling into the covers, his hands finding a large pillow to hug. Then he was asleep.

- - -

"Nnghh," Ed moaned, putting his hand over his eyes to block the morning sunlight. He was about to get up, when he felt something shift behind him, and hug him tighter from the waist. Ed stiffened, as whatever was behind him pulled him closer, and nuzzled his back. Turning around slightly, Ed saw black hair. It took a while to get through to Eds foggy brain. Then he put the pieces together.

Someone behind him, hugging him, had black hair, onlt one other person was meant to be in the house other than him. Colonel Roy Mustang! Colonel Roy Mustang was sleeping with him...

"Arrrggggghhhhh!" Ed screamed, tearing himself away from the man's grip and leaping off the bed, "I knew you were a perverted bastard, but this time you've gone way to far bastard!" he yelled, gold eyes wide with horror.

Roy woke up at the noise, and raised his sleepy head, blurry eyes opening, "Janet? Is that you?" he moaned, squinting through his sleep filled eyes.

"No! Its me, Ed, you idiot!" Edward shouted.

Now fully awake, Roy laid his incredulous eyes on Ed, "Fullmetal? Why were you sleeping with me? I mean, I know I'm irresistibly sexy, but-"

"I wasn't sleeping with you, you bastard! YOU were sleeping with me, you pervert!" Ed howled, his face bright red with embarrassment.

Seeing this, Roy smirked, "awww, that's so sweet Fullmetal, I had girls throw themselves at me, even boys, but never has a shrimp thrown itself at me! I really am irresistibly sexy, aren't I?" he watched in amusement as Eds face darkened in anger,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT TO HIM, EVEN A BRICK WOULD SEEM BIGGER THAN THE UNIVERSE, HUH?" he screeched in anger.

"You," Roy said simply, and went back to sleep, leaving a glaring Ed to stomp out of the bed in search of a new room, and to get unpacked.

- - -

After the bed episode, Ed found a new room, and the two alchemists reluctantly turned to unpacking and cleaning the dusty house.

It hadn't been used for years, after all.

- - -

When they had finally finished all the cleaning (mostly done by Ed), it was nearly noon, so Roy went down to the village, to get some form of edible food, which the house desperately needed.

Once he had gone, Ed took a quick shower, before changing into some casual clothes (jeans and a white top). He left his hair down while it dried, and ventured out into the large gardens in front of the house.

They were enormous, and whilst exploring, Ed found small areas walled off by tall, neat hedges. He wondered idly who looked after the gardens so nicely.

After about 5 minutes of exploring, Ed heard footsteps coming up the gravel path.

"Roy?" he called out cautiously, but there was no answer. The footsteps had sounded too light for Roy the colonel anyway.

A slight panic filled Ed, who understood how important it was to hide from the gang. Had they found them already?

He looked around frantically for a place to hide, but there were few places in the area he was in, and it would take to long to get to them.

He held his breath as a figure came into view,

"Hello dearie."

TBC

- - - - -

Aren't cliffhangers nice?

Review if you want to find out what happens next... or I might just not update.

Cackles evilly.

Silverbrumby123


	2. Exploring

Hiya! I've finally got round to doing the next chapter of Protecting You!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Its makes me really happy!

By the way, please visit my forum!!!! Its dedicated to fullmetal alchemist yaoi, the main pairings being EnyxEd, RoyxEd, and LingxEd, though there's nothing wrong with other pairings. There's also a challenge section, where you can issue challenges for other members to take up. Please join... the address is: http:// fmayaoi. Proboards .com.(take out the space after the forward slashes and proboards). The address is also on my profile page if anyone has any trouble...

Hope to see you there!

- - -

Chapter 2: Exploring.

_He held his breath as a figure came into view,_

"_Hello dearie."_

_- - - _

Ed yelled in fright, staring in fear at the figure in front of him. The sun was right behind the figure, making it hard for Ed to make out any features.

Said figure moved forward, blinking in confusion, before taking a look at Ed, and making a mad dash towards him, sweeping him up in a tight embrace.

"Oh dearie! You're so adorable!!! I was delighted when I heard you were coming! Oh so happy! And you're just so adorable!!!!"

It was now Ed's turn to blink in confusion. In front of him, there was an ancient looking woman in front of him, wisps of white hair framing her face.

Ed's face turned slightly red, and he prayed that Mustang would never find out that a harmless old lady had caused him to yell in fear. He would never be able to forget it then...

Ed finally managed to find his voice,

"W-who are you?" he stuttered, making an effort to speak through the woman's death hug.

"Oh" I'm Barbara! Please, please call me Barb though. I live next door, and I've been looking after your land and animals while no one lived up at the house. Oh, I do hope we'll be such good friends!" she gushed, looking at Ed fondly, with her brown, beady eyes.

Ed just nodded, no idea what to say.

"I suppose you'd like to go and see how much land you own, and the animals on the farm then, after all, you do have to look after them now, I'm getting too old for this type of thing! Would you like me to take you to see everything now?"

Ed nodded again, feeling strangely numb and confused.

The old lady took him by the hand, and practically dragged Ed down a gravel path that Ed had yet to explore, Ed following silently, until a worried shout pierced the air.

"ED!!!"

- - -

Roy was having a great time. After being forced to make their house look safe enough to live in, (at least Ed had done most of the work) he had disappeared to the village, his mind set on buying something edible that didn't move (like that cheese they found in the fridge).

It seemed that everyone wanted to make friends with him, especially the young ladies.

Adding to his good mood, he found that the village shop actually sold a large variety of food, though most of it was fresh, and Roy could only cook ready meals that came with instructions... Maybe Ed would know how to cook.

He also discovered that the country village also had a pub, named 'the chubby farmer', and while it was small, and looked dirty, Roy instantly knew where he would happily spend each evening, drinking his blues away.

Because of this, he walked back to the house in a very good mood.

Perhaps the mission wouldn't turn out to be as bad after all, and he _could_ cope living with Ed...

A red tint graced his cheeks as he remembered the bed episode that morning. He especially remembered how soft and warm Ed had been. He had been really comfortable for a bed partner. Roy shook his head, trying to get rid of such thoughts. He really needed to get laid...

It wasn't until he reached the top of the path leading to the house, that his good mood disappeared, and Roy saw something that made his blood run cold.

Ed was being dragged down a path by a strange figure. How was it possible that the gang had found them so fast?

"ED!" he yelled, his worry shown clearly in his voice.

- - -

Ed turned to see Roy running towards him, and the ancient woman, his hands full of plastic carrier bags.

Roy reached them, panting in exhaustion, before turning to Barbara, a glare plastered on his face,

"What the he-" he managed to get out, before he was glomped by the wrinkly woman, wrapped in a bear hug.

"Oh what joy! You're so handsome! Such a ladies man, I'll bet, why, if I were a little younger..." she said, trailing off, and pulling out of the hug to give the stunned man a wink, "I'm Barbara, young man, I've been looking after the land and animals while the house was unoccupied, in factm I was about to show your dear frined exactly what you own! Now, I don't believe I know your name, nor yours," she said, turning to Ed, "We've been talking all this time and I still have no idea who you are! She said, looking at Ed expectantly.

"Oh! I'm Ed-" Edward began, only to be jabbed harshly in the ribs, courtesy of Roy.

"My name is Brian Flame, and my young friend here is Ryu Kimber," Roy said smoothly, ignoring the death glares coming from Ed.

The old lady smiled, before catching sight of the bags in Roy's hands, and giving a gasp.

"Oh! You've been shopping! Well, let me help you put that away, it must be done before we go to see anything," she said, before setting off in the direction of the house, and, upon arrival, waited patiently as Roy fumbled for the key (the door had been blown shut by the wind after Ed had gone out), and unlocked the door. She had seemed very surprised to find the house clean.

"You know, if I had a key, I would have gladly cleaned the place for you, and restocked it with food, but, as I didn't, I could only look after the gardens, and, of course, the animals," she helped packed away the groceries.

"So, you said we had animals, right? What do we have?" Ed asked curiously. Barbara beamed at him.

"It's so great you're this interested! You have the normal animals you'd find on a farm, but I can't give an exact number. Hens, ducks, geese, pigs, cows, sheep, a goat, a few cats roaming around, and a family of border collies, used for herding the sheep, err, there are some horses as well, a few of them are riding horses, and the others are breeding mares and a stallion. You're lucky, you know. You came at just the right time, late spring. You missed the birthing period, so you just get to enjoy the new life. It's so amazing! The last owners had quite a successful beeding programme, so I'm told..." she informed them enthusiastically.

"That's a lot of animals..." Ed said, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry dearie, I'd love to help you look after them, though I'm getting on a bit, so I won't be able to do as much, especially now you're here. But really, I wouldn't stop for the world!" Barbara declared.

It was then that Roy decided to ask a question that he would most likely regret for the rest of his life.

Well that's what you get for trying to be smart...

"You said we have horses. What breed are they?"

Barbara turned to him, "A horsey person are you? Well, most of them are mixed breeds, I think one is a thoroughbred, and two of them are Mustang's!"

Ed chocked on his drink and burst out laughing, pointing at Roy, while he gave the boy a death glare, his eye twitching in irritation.

- - -

Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that!!!!!

Anyway, I hoped that you liked the chapter.

Review if you want more...

Remember to visit my forum!!!!!! Its really lonely...

Silverbrumby123


End file.
